Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper correspondence, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
In particular, computer-driven route planning or mapping applications are utilized to aid users in locating points of interest, such as particular buildings, addresses, and the like. Additionally, in several existent commercial applications, users can vary a zoom level, thereby enabling variation of context and detail as a zoom level of a map is altered. For example, as a user zooms in on a particular location, details such as names of local roads, identification and location of police and fire stations, identification and location of public services, such as libraries, museums, and the like can be provided to the user. When zooming out, the user can glean information from the map such as location of the point of interest within a city, state, and/or country, proximity of the point of interest to major freeways, proximity of the point of interest to a specific city, and the like. In some applications, satellite images can be utilized to provide users with additional detail regarding a particular geographic location or region. For example, a prospective purchaser of a house can obtain an overhead satellite image of the house, thereby enabling the prospective purchaser to view lines of occupation, proximity of the house to other adjacent houses, and other information that may be pertinent to the user.
Although mapping software or mapping applications have become an efficient and convenient tool for navigation, maintaining accuracy and up-to-date information for maps can be a daunting task. For instance, information or the maps themselves can include continuously changing information such as areas of road construction, business locations, business names, location addresses, location categories, newly constructed business/home/roads, and the like. Additionally, even with frequent updates, the maps may not be populated with locations or landmarks that are deemed important to users. For example, a large restaurant chain with average food can sponsor the restaurant to be indicated on a mapping application, whereas a smaller family chain with premium reviews and quality may not be listed.